There are numerous items which need to be transported or stored in a rolled position. Such items are typically of a size and thickness that makes it impractical to transport or store the items in a flat position thereby necessitating a rolled position. For example, navigation maps must be of a size capable of encompassing a large expanse of area; folding of such maps would lead to erroneous readings, for measurements must be taken directly from the map, not to mention the fold lines lead to early deterioration of the map. In addition, if a navigation map is used in smaller vessels, the map may be coated for protection which prohibits folding of the map.
Another example is blueprints used by engineers, architects, builders, and so forth to rely calculated measurements to individuals who construct from the prints. The blueprints must be of a size that is readily readable thus typically making it difficult to transport in a flat position. For this reason, blueprints are commonly transported in a rolled position and maintained in that storage position by the use of rubber bands, tape, and the like banding items.
A problem arises in the use of banding material which is not acceptable to the particular item. A rubber band has universal applications and may be used for securing an item in a rolled position. However it is well known that rubber bands come in all different shapes, sizes, and biasing ability. A rubber band will not maintain the item in a tightly secured position making it susceptible to damage. A small rubber band may wrinkle or rip the rolled item resulting in irreparable damage; if a rubber band is simply doubled over, the item may be damaged if the band does not clear an end of the rolled material.
Even if a rubber band is successfully used to band an item in a rolled position, a need may exist to undo the rolled item in order to determine the contents. External markings may define the contents but involves the use of marking directly on the material. Tape may be placed over the item but requires adhesive which is likely to yellow under UV exposure.
One known device capable of maintaining materials in a rolled position is an encapsulated cylindrical container in which placement of items in the container maintains them in a rolled position. The container allows outside marking as to the contents. The use of such containers does not eliminate the need for banding of the items that are rolled up and placed within the container. For instance, if a blueprint is placed within a cylindrical container and not previously banded it will unroll and engage the side walls of the container making it nearly impossible to remove. In addition, in many instances the container is sized sufficiently that multiple rolls may be placed therein and the markings on the outside of the container may only describe what is in the container and not particularly describe which item is in the roll requiring an individual to not only remove the items that are rolled inside but further unroll them so as to determine which item they are searching for. Thus, the problem remains that the inability to determine what each roll contains and the necessity for banding individual items placed within the cylindrical container is not eliminated.
Therefore, what is needed in the art is a device for securing items in a rolled position having the ability to accommodate various sized items as well as include a provision for labeling the rolled item for instant reference.